Don't Starve
Dostałam od chłopaka grę survivalową - Don't Starve. Może na początek powiem co nieco o grze, żeby wszystko było jasne. W grze mamy do wyboru kilka postaci, na początku jedną, chłopca imieniem Wilson. W grze chodzi o to, by przeżyć jak największą ilość dni. Im więcej dni przeżyjesz, tym więcej postaci odblokujesz, i nawet, jeśli umrzesz, dostępne już będą nowe postacie. Każda postać ma jakąś właściwość. Wilson jest naukowcem dżentelmenem, który został uwięziony przez demona w tajemniczymi dzikim świecie. Jego umiejętnością, a raczej cechą specjalną jest broda, którą po zgoleniu można użyć do różnych fajnych rzeczy. Na czym polega gra? frame|Willson i Willow z gry "Don't Starve" Chodzisz Wilsonem po mapie, polujesz na zwierzęta, rozpalasz ogniska, by nocne zjawy Cię nie zabiły, jesz, budujesz różne urządzenia. Gra jest bardzo realistyczna - masz poziom głodu, zdrowia oraz samopoczucia (poczytalności). Jeżeli jest ciemno, a ogień dogasa lub Twój bohater boi się ciemności, poziom jego poczytalności bardzo szybko spada. Dzieje się tak również po zjedzeniu na przykład grzybów, lub pająków. Jeżeli poziom poczytalności spadnie bardzo nisko, Twój bohater widzi zjawy już w ciągu dnia, mogą one go zabić, ekran staje się czarno-biały, muzyka naprawdę poryta, wszystko się trzęsie, a Ty sam... Uciekasz w realnej panice, by Twój bohater przeżył choć dzień dłużej. Poza tym, możesz zamarznąć, jedzenie się psuje, ale można przedłużyć jego przydatność do spożycia poprzez ugotowanie go czy upieczenie, jesteś w stanie nawet podpalić las, jeżeli nie dopilnujesz ogniska bądź rozpalisz je zbyt blisko drzew. Poza tym istnieją stwory i dziwne zwierzęta, przed którymi lepiej uciekać, jeżeli nie żyjesz minimum kilkadziesiąt dni i nie masz odpowiedniej broni oraz pancerza. W innym wypadku możesz je zabić i pozyskać od nich ciekawe surowce. Zaczynajmy! Grałam Wilsonem już kilka dni, bodajże 9, więc odblokowała mi się kolejna postać - Willow. To dziewczynka, która zawsze ma przy sobie zapalniczkę, nie musi więc rozpalać ognisk, a tylko chodzić z zapalniczką, i tak przeżyje noc. Gdy jest zdenerwowana, zapala ogień sama, np. podpala drzewo. A zatem... Gram sobie Panną Willow "Podpalaczką". Generalnie było miło, do czasu... Włączyłam jakiegoś moda, a że nie znam dobrze angielskiego, nie wiedziałam jak tragiczne w skutkach będzie moje posunięcie. Ale o tym później. Willow była głodna, a ja chciałam sprawdzić, co się stanie, gdy podam jej coś zepsutego do jedzenia. No i podałam... Willow powiedziała mi, że to było obrzydliwe. Ja w tym momencie pobiegłam do łazienki i zwymiotowałam, chociaż nawet wcześniej nie było mi niedobrze. Uznałam to wtedy za przypadek. Gram dalej. Willow zabiła pająka, postanowiłam go zjeść. Ześwirowała. Delikatnie spadł jej poziom poczytalności, jednak na tyle, że widziała już od czasu do czasu zarysy zjaw i obraz delikatnie stracił na nasyceniu kolorów. W tym momencie zakręciło mi się w głowie i na kilka sekund zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Kiedy się ocknęłam, zauważyłam, że Panna Willow ze zdenerwowania podpala drzewo. I tu zaczął się horror... Bowiem mod, którego uruchomiłam, spowodował, że po pierwszym zapaleniu czegokolwiek, Willow musi palić wszystko na swojej drodze, inaczej jej poziom poczytalności spadnie do zera. Siedziałam na krześle, nie mogłam oddychać, było mi gorąco i oblewały mnie zimne poty, czułam mrowienie w całym ciele. Pomyślałam sobie, cholera... Co to za gówno? Po co on mi to dał?! Kto w ogóle zrobił taką grę?! Chciałam już wyłączyć grę, ale nie mogłam, no kur*a, nie mogłam. Uświadomiłam sobie, że coś jest naprawdę bardzo nie tak. Minęło może 5 minut, ja nadal biegałam Willow i paliłam wszystko, ale... Miałam mały problem. Spaliłam już wszystkie większe lasy, zostały tylko pojedyncze drzewa i krzaki, których palenie wcale nie satysfakcjonowało Willow Podpalaczki. Musiałam szukać drzew jednocześnie uciekając przez zjawami już całkiem namacalnymi, bo poziom poczytalności mojej podopiecznej spadł do... Zera. Zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem żyje, cóż. Widocznie mogła żyć w nieskończoność, ale co to za życie, gdy nawet ogień nie chroni Cię przed zjawami i musisz uciekać, a Twoja ukochana zapalniczka jest zupełnie bezużyteczna? Ekran był całkiem czarno-biały, pełny zjaw, ognia, zgliszczy, cały drgał. I ta muzyka... Czułam się jakbym umierała. Może dlatego, że umarła Willow, bo uciekając w popłochu, walcząc o życie, zapomniałam o życiodajnym przecież pożywieniu. Zaczęłam płakać i zrobiło mi się naprawdę przykro. Pomyślicie, że to dziwne. Jednak nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Lubiłam Pannę Willow nie tylko przez to, że zawsze miała przy sobie ognia i lubiła ogień - jak ja. Tyle, że ja nie byłam piromanką, no, może zdarzyło mi się raz w dzieciństwie podpalić fotel. Ale kto z Was nie zrobił czegoś podobnego, gdy miał 6 lat? Byłam przybita, moja Willow, moja córeczka, którą zajmowałam się tak długo i dbałam o nią, zginęła tylko przez to, że jej mamusia olała edukację angielskiego. Mogłabym obwiniać co prawda tego, kto zasadził tak mało drzew. Jednak ile by ich nie było, moja mała, kochana Podpalaczka i tak by zginęła. Obwiniałam siebie, przez co czułam się jeszcze gorzej, jakbym straciła nie postać w grze, ale prawdziwego przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach płaczu powiedziałam sobie "Dość!". Chciałam wyjść z gry, ale nie mogłam jej zamknąć. Żadnym sposobem, nie chciał się wyłączyć nawet komputer. Siedziałam więc i patrzyłam na martwą Willow leżącą na czymś, co kiedyś było ziemią porośniętą kwiatami i marchewkami, a teraz jest już tylko wielkim obszarem zasypanym popiołem, resztkami niedopalonych gałęzi i zabitych króliczków. Mogłabym tak siedzieć całą noc i opłakiwać moją małą Willow, w końcu zginęła tak młodo i tak tragicznie, ale... Uświadomiłam sobie, że czas na mnie. Poczułam okropny chłód i wydawało mi się, że sztywnieje. Dotarło do mnie, że skoro ja czuję to, co Willow, to umrę jak ona. W panice poszłam do kuchni na papierosa, weszłam na czat w telefonie i zaczęłam żegnać się z przyjaciółmi szybko opowiadając im co się stało i przestrzegając przed grą w ogóle. Byłam roztrzęsiona, modliłam się do Boga, powtarzałam sobie ciągle "Nie, nie wierzę... No ku*wa! To nie może być prawda! Nie! To nie prawda! Nie mogę zginąć przez jakąś pieprzoną grę!". Napisałam też SMS-a do chłopaka. "Kocham Cię skarbie, zawsze będę Cię kochać... Przepraszam." Uświadamiając sobie, że on też lubi grać w tę grę i na pewno odblokował już Willow dopisałam tylko "Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłam". Wyobrażałam sobie najgorsze. Mojego Maksa leżącego na podłodze przed komputerem, zimnego, sinego, sztywnego. Pewnie już dawno wypuścił z płuc ostatnią część powietrza, jaką było mu dane się zaczerpnąć. Ciekawe, jak to było. Czy Willow przyszła po niego? Czy umarł po prostu? Czy jest w niebie? Czy jest gdziekolwiek? Zastanawiałam się, co stanie się ze mną. Czy zobaczę go po drugiej stronie. Już nic nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Siedziałam i płakałam, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że te wszystkie cholerne opowiadania o grach czy serialach być może mają w sobie chociaż ziarno prawdy. A może to kara za to, że nie wierzyłam w te wszystkie postacie z horrorów? Skoro gra potrafi zabić, to dlaczego nie może stać teraz za mną Krwawa Merry i powoli przybliżać palców do moich oczu, aby mnie oślepić? Nie musiałaby, byłam już wystarczająco ślepa. Ślepa na wszystkie rzeczy, jakie dzieją się dookoła, a które ludzie określają bujdą, zabobonami czy wyobraźnią. Ale teraz otworzyłam oczy. I chociaż sen mnie morzył, nie chciałam ich zamykać. Po prostu siedziałam i płakałam. Dopalałam papierosa, miałam już wracać do komputera, gdy nagle poczułam uderzenie gorąca i uczucie ścisku w płucach. Czułam się, jakby z każdym oddechem część powietrza zostawała w płucach i jakbym miała coraz mniejszą ich pojemność. Pobiegłam do pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku, zwinęłam się w kłębek i owinęłam się kołdrą. Leżałam tak i powoli dochodziłam do siebie. Spojrzałam na komputer. Był wyłączony. A ja czułam się już prawie całkiem dobrze, zostało już tylko uczucie gorąca i drgawki. Wszystko przeszło po czasie, a ja zasnęłam. Następnego dnia usunęłam z komputera Don't Starve. Chłopak żył, ja żyłam, wszystko było w porządku. Obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy nie będę w to grała. Myślicie, że to koniec opowieści? Nie, niestety nie. Kilka dni temu siedziałam na internecie i oglądałam gameplay'e. Natrafiłam na Don't Starve: Willow. Włączyłam, pomyślałam sobie, co może mi się stać, skoro nie gram, a tylko oglądam. I co? Jak pewnie się domyślacie, myliłam się. Tym razem jednak było dużo, dużo lżej dla mojego organizmu. Doświadczyłam tylko kilkukrotnego "resetu" mózgu. Oglądnęłam minutę filmiku, po chwili przestałam myśleć, ruszać się i reagować na kilkanaście sekund, nagle "przebudzenie" z głośnym świstem w uszach i wielkim ciśnieniem w czaszce. Tak kilka razy. Nie do końca wiedziałam co się dzieje i czułam się, jakbym była naćpana, ostre zaburzenia świadomości. Wyłączyłam filmik i wszystko wróciło do normy. Ostrzegam Was bardzo kulturalnie, ze względu na Wasze dobro, nie grajcie w DS na tym pieprzonym modzie, a na pewno nie Panną Willow "Podpalaczką". Poza tym grę polecam w postaci Wilsona i bez moda. Jak się mod nazywa? Nie pamiętam, coś ze słowem "curse", więcej nie powiem, bo nie uczyłam się jego nazwy na pamięć, włączyłam i o nim prawie zapomniałam. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:CNGCP